I Won't Say It
by Crybaby
Summary: Ron Refuses to admit he likes Hermione...


**I won't say it**

A/N: Okay…this is a song-filk kinda thing.I had 2 change some words, but it is mostly a song fic.It's a song from Hercules (check the title).I know I will get flames 4 being a R/H shipper, but I'll write what I want 2! Please Review! Oh yeah, Ron's lines are_regular (this type) and Harry and Seamus and Neville (the muses) will be in __italic's. K? K!_

"I can't believe it.She went out with Him? But his is 4 years older than her." Ron thought to himself."I mean, she doesn't even like him!" He nearly screamed.It didn't make any sense to him…She always talked about how sulky he looked, and how he was as arrogant as Lockhart…But then she goes to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum!"It's Vicky this and Vicky that" he said mocking her voice while pulling his action figures arm off.Just after he threw the arm on Harry's bed, Seamus and Harry walked through the door."Where…were you guy's listening?" Ron asked.Seamus gave a sly smile."We know how you feel Ron, we have known for ages" said Seamus."Yeah…yeah you were really obvious Ron," said Harry. Ron lied back down.

If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No girl is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there done that

"Come off it Ron, you know you love her" came a voice.It was Neville."Geez, does everybody have to listen to me today of all days?"Ron asked the unwanted visitors."And for the record Neville!" Ron shouted, "I am not in love with Hermione!"

_Who d'a think you're kiddin' _

_He's the earth and heaven to ya_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey we can see right through you_

_Boy you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of_

_ _

"Ron…Ron it's obvious you love her.I knew this would happen. Come on…stop denying" Harry said."I know I sound like a muggle girl," said Harry, "But you and Hermione make the perfect couple."

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no,

_You swoon and you sigh_

_Why deny it uh-oh_

_ _

It's too cliché 

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels no good when you start out

My head is screaming 'get a grip dude'

Unless you're dying' to cry your heart out

Harry knew they were getting nowhere and that Harry was right, they sounded like muggle teenagers."Ron and Hermi sitting in a tree-" Neville…Stop…" said Seamus.We don't _want to sound like muggle girls."Yeah…Please…for our ears' sake" remarked Harry."So you gonna say it or what?"Seamus asked."What" replied Ron, who remained in a bad mood, even though Neville, Harry, and Seamus in togas was pretty funny._

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and what you're feeling_

_Baby were not buying_

_Hon, we heard you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That you got got got it bad_

Ron started to stare into space whenever someone mentioned 'her' name.And it didn't take long for Harry to notice either."Calm down Ron!!!" Harry would scream."We know you like her, but that is no need to get all flirtified!!" "I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE!" he yelled.And I am not a flirt!" Neville faked a cough that sounded like 'yeah right' and Ron hit him."OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" He cried."what'da do that for?""Think" said Seamus."When people are in MAJOR DENIAL they tend to get touchy.Seamus got hit too. 

No chance, no way I won't say it no, no

_ _

_Give up, give in_

_Check that grin your in love_

_ _

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips you're in love_

_ _

_ _

Ron still wouldn't say anything.Harry pulled a picture of Ron and Hermione out.He muttered a spell "fellicio morquet" to make how Ron felt about Hermione happen in the picture.They changed from fighting and yelling to laughing and hugging."Yeah…sure…we believe you now" said Neville.

You're way off base 

I won't say it

Get off my case 

I wont say it

_Dude don't be proud_

_It's ok you're in love_

_ _

Ron thought about that for a minuet…'don't be proud' the song had said.Was it right?After an hour of trying to get Ron to say it, once he did, his friends wouldn't laugh at him.It was ok to like Hermione, even she was his 2nd best friend.

Oh at least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

"Did ya hear that!!!" "HE SAID IT HE SAID IT" Neville screamed.Seamus was laughing really hard."Ok Neville, we can act like muggle girls now" and at the same time, they all marched downstairs screaming at the top of their lungs: "HERMIONE AND RON SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

A/N: Did ya like it? ::ducks as tomatoes are thrown:: excuse me for writing a R/H story! ::sticks tongue out:: any way…please please review!

Disclaimer: I own nobody, Disney owns the Muses and the song, and the great Joanne Rowling owns all the characters.5-year-old girls own the tree song, and I own….NOTHING!

_ _

_ _

** **

** **


End file.
